La Historia del Santo Corrupto de Geminis - Saga
by Rugonis Ap Amadeus
Summary: Todos han escuchado la historia del santo que traiciono y usurpo todo lo que debió proteger, que asesino y manipulo todo lo que debía amar, pero, ¿Fue siempre así? Todos tenemos comienzos, orígenes, raíces... Saga de Géminis, el santo corrupto por su destino, no fue la excepción, aquí, su historia antes de ser el hombre, que le dio la espalda al mundo...
1. Chapter 1

_La Historia del Santo Corrupto de Géminis – Saga_

Prólogo – Últimos Momentos

Esa mirada, está ahí, llorosa y firme a la vez, hipnótica para mí, me pierdo en esas hermosas iris, en esas pupilas que intentan buscar la bondad de mi interior. Mala decisión, yo ya la he buscado, pero no la he podido encontrar, he ahí, la causa de mi desgracia, la causa de mi perdición. Un resplandor, cinco resplandores tras ella, una luz que me ciega por instantes, veo sus siluetas, sus miradas de odio y decepción. No los culpo. Me siento igual por dentro. ¿Porque no me rindo?, ¿Porque no cedo?, Simple, mi frio lado oscuro, mi cara maldita no cede, no ha cedido desde hace trece años, ¿Porque?, ¿Porque me atormenta son dejarme?, Soy débil, muy débil, el santo más grande de su generación no puede luchar contra sus impulsos, patético.

Intento soltarme de las garras oscuras que me impiden tomar las riendas, pero poco a poco, siento como ceden, lentamente, ceden poco a poco, pronto seré libre.

La mirada, ahí está de nuevo, no escucho lo que mi posesa garganta gruñe orgullosa ante ella. Oh Dios, cuanto espere para ver esa mirada, supe que la volvería a ver algún día, sabía que mi gran amigo no me defraudaría, yo he defraudado a todos, a mis amigos, a mis discípulos, a mi propio cargo, incluso... a ella, ella que ahora me mira, la razón de mi causa, de mi lucha, de mi mero existir ha sido golpeada por mis oscuros deseos, por la otra cara de esta armadura que porto. Mi última voluntad ha sido cumplida, siento su calor, a pesar de su mirada dura y desafiante, es bondadosa, su calor, me atrapa... ahora... tengo el control, lo siento, el golpe del santo ha surtido efecto, vuelvo... vuelvo a ser... yo... ahora... ahora al fin puedo... al fin puedo morir...


	2. Arco I - Capítulo 1

Arco I – El Culto

Capítulo 1 – Dos Luces

Tormenta.

El continuo chapoteo de las breves gotas frías en todo el lugar, las oscuras nubes se extendían más allá de donde la pobre vista nocturna dejaba ver. Las repetitivas gotas caían en todos lados, tejados, arboles, cumbres y animales que corrían en búsqueda de refugio, un refugio en contra de ese inesperado y poco amigable clima que al parecer, duraría toda la noche. Algunos animalillo llegaban a cuevas, otros debajo de gruesas raíces y frondosas copas. Otros finalmente, debajo de los tejados del poblado de Bari.

Bari, un pequeño poblado entre las grandes cúspides de los Balcanes, rodeado por un grueso rio que lleva al Egeo y escarpados montes, este lugar no ofrecía mucho y sus pobladores, la mayoría campesinos, se dedicaban a obtener lo necesario para vivir cómodamente. Los cálidos y tranquilos días en casi todo el año, con las frías o tormentosas noches, que según los más viejos, presagiaban grandes eventos… o grandes catástrofes.

La fuerte tormenta arrecio, las gotas cayeron más velozmente y varios truenos replicaron en las cercanías, la gente aun despierta, cerro más fuertemente sus ventanas o se recostó dispuesta a en sueños olvidar ese terrible clima, todos en Bari se dispusieron a dormir, todos excepto en la casa de un joven hombre, llamado Héctor.

Este mismo hombre caminaba nervioso, de lado a lado por el estrecho pasillo que comunicaba su puerta de madera con el comedor de la misma en su sencillo hogar. Frotaba su mano izquierda en su incipiente barba castaña mientras su brazo derecho lo movía nervioso en su espalda, agitándolo de vez en cuando. Sus pasos caían en los mismos lugares y a pesar de ser velocidad, no parecía cansarse, ni mostrar mareos.

Quien en cambio sí mostraba ambos, era un hombre ya maduro que miraba al preocupado desde una silla en el comedor. Tenía sus codos sobre la mesa y las manos en su labio superior. Sus ojos se cerraban y abrían lentamente cada cierto tiempo, respiraba en calma, ocasionando que lo más audible en ese momento además de los truenos, fueran las respiraciones de su hijo… y los quejidos en el único cuarto. Que mantenía sus puertas cerradas.

Deja de moverte ya Héctor, causaras un agujero en la tierra con la forma de tus propios pies – El anciano comenzó la charla con una voz tranquila.

No puedo hacerlo padre – Héctor siguió sobre sus pasos sin voltear a verlo siquiera. – Estoy muy angustiado, han pasado ya tres hora… ¿Y si algo anda mal? – Se quedó quieto frente a la puerta que permanecía muda desde hace unos momentos. – Al demonio, entrare… - En el momento que su mano se iba a colocar sobre el picaporte la voz de su padre le detuvo.

¡No interrumpas Héctor! – El anciano subió un poco su voz, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que el hombre se girara hacia él.

Pero padre – Replico Héctor con una voz algo preocupada. – Puede que Penélope me requiera junto a ella, ¡Puede que necesite mi ayuda si está en peligro! – Exasperando movió sus manos decidido.

Puede que seas un dramático – Soltó el anciano con una sonrisa que causo una mueca de fastidio en Héctor.

Padre esto es serio… -

Lo que yo te digo también – El anciano se puso ágilmente de pie y camino hasta estar frente a su hijo. – Confía en mi hijo, todo saldrá bien, Diana es la mejor partera de toda la región, ninguna vez ha pasado nada mal. Además, Penélope es fuerte, - Sonrió - Tu fuerza y alma la ayudan donde sea.

Héctor sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar cuando un destello ilumino por el rabillo de la ventana y milésimas después, el trueno más fuerte y sonoro de la noche, rugió en la montaña. Inmediatamente, detrás de ellos, comenzó el sonido que rompió definitivamente la noche. El llanto de un bebe.

Eso fue… -

Héctor volteo a la par de su igualmente sorprendente padre hacia la puerta a la cual acababan de dar la espalda. Rápidamente puso sus manos en el picaporte pero este giro sin que él lo moviera. Alguien más lo abría desde el otro lado. Héctor vio oscuridad, el cuarto se notaba casi en penumbras totales, logro ver una tenue luz al fondo de este, una vela prendida que se movía lentamente consumiendo el cebo. Una sonrisa de una mujer más baja que él, sudorosa y con un poco de sangre en su blanco vestido fue lo siguiente que vio.

Sangre… - Murmuro – No puede ser… ¡ella esta…! – Héctor comenzó a maquinar un horrendo escenario.

Esa bien – Dijo tranquilamente la gruesa mujer con una sonrisa. – Bueno, más bien, ellos –

¿Ellos? – Héctor sonrío aliviado mientras una mano lo impulso hacia adentro.

Ve allá – Escucho decir a su padre – Debes verlos – Comenzó a andar mientras la mujer comenzaba a hablar con su padre.

Héctor comenzó a caminar de manera irregular hacia la amplia cama que ya era visible para él, donde podía ver a una mujer cubierta de sabanas, sostener algo entre brazos. Su corazón se aceleró y su sonrisa llego al límite de sus músculos faciales mientras se acercaba en silencio pero notoriamente agitado.

Pe…Penélope – Susurro mientras se inclinaba de rodillas en el lado derecho de la cama.

¿Héctor? – La mujer sonrió y lentamente abrió sus ojos al ver a su marido. La mujer de largos cabellos azules y blanca piel, comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. – Lo… lo hicimos… -

Tú lo hiciste querida – El hombre beso su frente mientras ella cerraba los ojos aun sonriendo. – Has traído sano y salvo a nuestro hijo – Comenzó a buscar en el regazo de la mujer hasta ver un pequeño ser durmiente con un rostro apacible y unos incipientes cabellos en su pequeña cabeza. El hombre solo comenzó a soltar más lágrimas.

¿Hijo? – Una voz se escuchó tras de él y giro rápidamente donde una jovencita de cabellos castaños, cargaba otro bulto en sus brazos. – Más bien, hijos – Recalco tranquilamente mientras el otro pequeño comenzaba a lloriquear.

Impo…imposible… digo… maravilloso – Héctor se levantó como si un resorte le impulsara hasta quedar mirando por encima de la jovencita quien extendió él bebe hacia Héctor con sumo cuidado sintió como el pequeño era puesto en sus brazos, rodeado de una gruesa sabana.

Sí que es posible – Dijo la jovencita – Son gemelos señor Héctor, dos pequeños varones –

Héctor sintió un vuelco en su corazón. No solo su esposa y retoño habían salido bien e ilesos, sino que no era uno, sino dos hijos que tenía ahora. El pequeño se revolvió en sus brazos acurrucándose con la cabeza en su pecho. Héctor no pudo más que mirar conmovido a su hijo, y cuidadosamente poniéndose en cuclillas, se puso a la altura de su esposa, quien ya más despierta, sostenía al otro bebe igual que él. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron como jóvenes enamorados.

Míralos – Penélope susurro a Héctor que salió de su trance – Son idénticos, como, como dos gotas de agua – Ella lo miro con ojos llorosos – Son hermosos

Son idénticos a ti, amor mío – Héctor también soltó algunas lágrimas – Y son nuestros, son nuestros hijos – El volvió a besar la frente de ella.

Y bueno – El anciano padre de Héctor se acercó andando sobre su bastón con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Cómo los llamarán? – Pregunto al estar ante ambos.

Este pequeño – Sonrió Héctor mientras miraba al bebe – Sera Kanon – Y juro, que vio al niño sonreír después de decir esas palabras, o solo quizás su imaginación.

Y el – Penélope miro al pequeño entre sus brazos – Sera Saga – Ella dijo seguramente mientras él bebe se movía en su regazo.

Maravillosos nombres – Exclamo la partera detrás del anciano conmovida por la escena se acercó hasta el otro lado de Penélope con un amplia sonrisa. – Bien querida, es hora de que alimentes a tus pequeños. –

Héctor miro como su pequeño en brazos chupaba aun con ojos cerrados, su pequeño dedo y lo entrego lentamente cuando la mujer extendió sus brazos hacia él. Miro conmovido como su mujer ponía en cada lado suyo a un niño y los miraba con infinita dulzura. Intento acercarse, pero sintió unas lentas palmadas en su hombro y giro rápidamente para ver a su padre con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Estoy tan orgulloso hijo – Sonrió el anciano.

Héctor se disponía a hablar cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio la ventana que develaba el cielo nocturno, donde la tormenta ya había cesado y las nubes se habían ido con el viento, ahora las estrellas iluminaban el amplio manto oscuro.

Mira padre, el cielo – Héctor camino seguido por su padre hasta estar frente a la ventana donde los refulgentes puntos les aguardaban. – Nunca había visto a las estrellas brillar con tal intensidad.

Ni yo hijo mío – El anciano miro curiosamente una serie de estrellas – Mira, esas estrellas, brillan más fuertemente que las demás – Giro y sonrió a su hijo – Son un buen augurio para tus hijos –

La sonrisa de Héctor se ilumino de satisfacción mientras escuchaba como su esposa alimentaba a sus hijos por detrás de él. Miro detenidamente la serie de estrellas que se formaban ahí y decidió volver hacia donde Penélope, cuando vio algo extraño en la lejanía.

¿Qué es eso? – Héctor casi pego su rostro en la ventana seguido por su padre. - ¿Son acaso luces? – Apretaba sus ojos intentando ver con claridad, pero estaba seguro, una serie de luces, antorchas quizás, venían de entre los montes de las cercanías.

¿Una caravana? – El anciano dudo – Pero si ni deben llegar hasta en unas semanas, todavía es muy pronto… -

Quizás es gente perdida – La joven que sostuvo antes a Kanon se puso del otro lado del anciano mientras miraba curiosamente el cielo nocturno. – Aunque… es demasiada… y están cerca, muy cerca como para haberse…

Perdido – Susurro Héctor.

Un bebe lloro de nuevo. No fue un llanto "normal", Héctor, su padre y la joven, giraron rápidamente al escuchar el angustioso llanto del niño. Héctor casi se desvanece ante la escena.

La partera cargaba ahora a ambos niños con una mirada demencial en su mirada y las manos cubiertas de sangre, sangre fresca.

¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! – Grito Héctor desesperado ante una mujer enloquecida que solo lo miraba retante.

Ellos – Dijo ella con una voz más aguda y gutural – Ellos son los elegidos… el culto… vendrá por ellos… así está escrito… -

¡Esta mujer enloqueció! – El anciano levanto su bastón apuntándola.

No… ellos… son la llave, la clave… - Ella repitió con el mismo infernal tono de voz.

¿Matrona, que te sucede? – La joven pregunto impotente al ver sus demenciales ojos que brillaban con la luz de la vela –

Ustedes… no lo entienden… ellos… me lo han ordenado.

Sin entender lo que decía, Héctor rápidamente se movió al lado de Penélope, que para su angustiosa situación, no respondía o hacia nada.

Penélope, querida… - Héctor con su brazo movió el codo de su esposa, que se sentía extrañamente frio, y ante su peor temor, el cuerpo de la mujer, atino a caer de lado.

Penélope yacía sobre la cama, inmóvil. Para siempre

Héctor horrorizados vio como ante el brillo de la vela, Penélope tenía un cuchillo clavado en su pecho y su mirada vidriosa.

Tú… ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Héctor volteo a mirarla con el rosto envuelto en dolor y desencajado.

La partera se limitó a extender una grotesca sonrisa mientras rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr con ambos niños en brazos, ante los desesperados gritos de Héctor quien se lanzó hacia ella. El conmocionado anciano temblaba de sus manos sin decir ni hacer nada, pero la joven, aun en shock, apretó sus puños y comenzó a correr siguiendo a Héctor y a Matrona.

Héctor sentía que el cansancio no era opción. No era muy veloz, pero casi alcanzaba a la robusta mujer que a pesar de su ventaja inicial, no podía con ambos niños en brazos.

¡Devuélveme a mis hijos! –

Chillo Héctor sintiendo el fresco clima después de tan larga tormenta. Giro desesperado en busca de auxilio, pero recordó que su hogar estaba alejado de la villa, sin más, apretó el paso al ver como la mujer llego al pueblo, donde la escena se tornó más mórbida.

Todo ardía. Las casas, los negocios, los arboles e incluso las desafortunadas personas. Gente cubierta de amplias capuchas de color vino se movía con antorchas, espadas o dagas en mano. Asesinando y secuestrando, quemando y destruyendo. Héctor no fue visto gracias a la gran orgia destructiva que no alcanzaba todavía el lugar donde estaba. Miro hacia todos lados hasta ver a la mujer escapando por un breve callejón y no dudo en seguirla. Detrás de, el llego la joven agitada, quien con un desesperado grito, intento negar como todo los que conocía, llego a su fin.

En el cielo que se comenzaba a cubrir de nubes nuevamente, aun brillaba en su esplendor, la constelación guardiana de aquella noche, la constelación de Géminis.


End file.
